The present invention relates to measuring instruments, and in particular to a measuring and layout device.
Measuring instruments are used to measure the configuration of areas in order to be able to produce a sheet item with the same dimensions as the areas. In the flooring industry, measuring instruments are used to measure the floor space of a room in order to be able to cut the carpet, vinyl, etc. to accurately fit the room. In the counter business, measuring instruments are used to measure the configuration of a counter in order to be able to cut a counter top to accurately fit the counter.
Heretofore, the measuring instruments and methods for measuring have included the use of paper patterns and the methods of square and measure, approximation, or cut in place. When a paper pattern is used to measure the dimensions of an area, a large sheet of paper is placed over the area, and the paper is cut to have the same dimensions as the area. The paper patterns, however, can only be used once for each measurement. Moreover, if the area is very large, a sizeable amount of paper can be used for each project adding up to a waste of resources over a period of time. The method of square and measure employs a carpenter square to measure the size of rectangles making up a polygonal room. The measurements of the rectangles are then reproduced on a sheet good and the sheet good is cut to the shape of the rectangles. The method of square and measure, however, only allows for measurements of areas made up of a plurality of rectangles. The method of approximation comprises approximating the size and shape of the area and the cutting the sheet good to that approximation. The sheet goods are then placed over the area and cut to fit the proper proportions. This method can be very time consuming and wasteful. The method of cut in place comprises placing the sheet good over the area and then cutting the sheet good to fit the area. This method can also be very time consuming. Furthermore, the transportation of a large sheet good that has not been cut to proportion can be very expensive. Likewise, the method can be very wasteful because the remaining area of the sheet good has to be returned to the warehouse or other storage facility for the sheet good.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.